iBig Brother
by LyshaLuvsSeddie
Summary: What happens when the iCarly gang and their friends get on the popular reality TV show Big Brother? Will there be an alliance of a life time?
1. iExplain

**iBig Brother**

**A/N: This isn't the first chapter. But I thought I needed to have this in something all alone. So****, I was watching Big Brother (my absolute favorite reality show EVER!) earlier this week and I thought, **_**Hmm what if the iCarly people were on this show? That'd be so cool! **_**And since that won't really happen why don't I make it happen! But a bunch of you don't watch the awesomeness of Big Brother, and sometimes it's really hard to get all of the information from one place online (I tried but more than half of this stuff is from memory). So, this is the information you need to know about Big Brother(I hope it helps!):**

**The contestants, or as they're called in Big Brother "houseguests", stay in and big house for three weeks. The real show comes on three times a week and something different happens each day. **

****The show's host is Julie Chen (from The Talk and the Early Show)****.****

**On ****Thursdays, they have the Head of Household, or HoH, competition. One person wins that and they will put two people up for elimination that week. They get their own special room with an awesome bathroom that's better then the on everyone uses and they can spy on other people on their TV (no audio though just visual). Also, after the first week, there is the live eviction on this day. The HoH competition is also live but sometime they can be endurance and you won't see the results until the next show (which is Sunday). Each person goes into the Diary Room, or DR as said on the show, and casts there vote on who should go home. The person who leaves goes on their front door and does a little interview with Julie. There is a wall with all of the contestant pictures and once a person is evicted their picture (which is in color) goes to black and white.**

**On Sundays, They have a Have/Have Not competition. When you are a have not, you can only eat certain foods and drinks. This also includes**** a food called "Slop" that is said to taste like really bad oatmeal. Also, when you are a Have Not you have to sleep in the Have Not Room. It's a room that is really uncomfortable. It could be anything from being extra cold or not being able to turn the super bright lights out, ever. Also, usually America gets to choose an extra thing for them to eat, it's usually junk food or something really gross like M&Ms and Beef Jerky or Spinach and Cotton Candy, things like that.**

**On ****Wednesday, they have a Power of Veto, or PoV, competition. The PoV is the person who wins this, can take someone off the block, for elimination. They can't, however, put a certain person up. That power still remains with the HoH. They can decide not to use the PoV, if they don't want to. Not everyone competes in these. The people who do are the HoH, the two nominees, and three extra people chosen at random. There's also a host that the HoH picks out of the people remaining.**

**More about the DR: All the houseguests get called to it to tell their perspective on what's going on in the house. It's sound proof so no one in the house can hear what you're saying. It's also where you go if you are forced to leave the house(Personal emergency, get kicked out, etc.). There's a door ****in there that's on the other side of the camera.**

**Other ****Prizes:**

**Pandora's Box: The HoH is sometimes offered the Pandora's Box prize. It can be really bad or really good and usually the rest of the house gets something that's opposite (if the prize was good the rest of the house gets something bad).**

**Movie Night: they don't get any TV or radio or anything in that house so sometimes they have a competition that they can win where they get to see a premiere of a new movie that's coming out that they wouldn't have gotten to see.**

**There's really a lot to talk about with Big Brother but since I've been watching it for years, so I really don't know all of the different things that need to be explained to people who haven't seen it before. If you still don't understand or you know that I missed a detail PM me or leave it in a review (I reply to every review so I won't forget to answer!). I don't want anyone to be confused, that's why I did this whole chapter! The prologue should be up by the end of the day. So look for it! By the way, this is gonna be Seddie (and maybe some other things), but I don't know how deep it's gonna be because the only people I know in that house who do anything are Brendan and Rachel.**

**Hearts, Hugs and Tickles**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie 3!**


	2. iPrologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: Woo the first real chapter! It****'s gonna explain some things before we get to the real show. Note: there are they same age that they are in the series right now (17). By the way (you probley won't care but still…), this is the first story that I'm starting on the computer and not in a notebook and then type it into the computer when I'm done. So yay for firsts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Big Brother or Harry Potter (Yeah ****nothing that has to do with Harry Potter is gonna be in this story but I'm watching it right now and I just thought you should know if anyone asked you ;^))**

**Sam's PoV:**

"I really don't get why we have to do this!" I yelled.

"Come on, this is gonna be really good for us!" Carly said calmly.

"We're not even old enough to be on it! Don't we have to be like 25 **(A/N I think that's how old you have to be, but I really don't know.)** or something?" I ask.

"Yeah," Freddie says from behind the steering wheel. "But they're changing the rules for us this season."

"Yeah Sam, they really want us to come and we're already driving there so it's too late to turn around."

"But I don't wanna go on Big Brother!"

"Why? You could win half a million dollars, don't you want that?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great but we can't go outside that tiny little box and we can't watch TV or anything!"

"… It's not tiny." Carly mutters. I think she's still claustrophobic, and I really didn't want to scare her.

"Sam, it's not tiny there's a backyard and a upstairs and… and… well that's all, but it's not tiny!" Freddie says.

"Oh shut up, nub! Nobody asked you."

"Saaam, don't be mean to Freddie, he's being nice enough to drive us to California –"

"I wanted to take a plane…" I muttered to myself.

"We couldn't take a plane could we? Because the last time we took a plane, we almost got kicked off cuz you tried to hurt them flight attendant because she wouldn't give you another cookie." Carly told me. The real reason was because of her claustrophobia, but I let her have it.

"Whatever, how much longer, Frednub?"

"How much longer till what, Puckett?" he says, I groan.

"Till we get there Benson, what else?"

"Well, I didn't know! That's why I asked!" he said, his voice rising.

"It's not my fault that you can't assume any–"

"STOP IT!" Carly yelled "Freddie," she started sweetly "How much longer until we get there?" Freddie took a deep breath and I smiled, knowing that I caused it.

"We're in Bakersfield now, so we should be there in about… two and a half hours." **(A/N: Just an estimate, but I did search it!) **He said.

"Okay," Carly said and then smiled "I wonder who's gonna be there…"

"Yeah, why didn't they tell us?" I wonder.

"Because, Spencer told me they said there were gonna be people that we knew and I think he know who they are because he kept giving me these… weird smiles every time I brought it up…"

"Hmm… who_ is_ gonna be there?" I ask, more to myself than to them.

_**About 2 and a half hours later**_

"You ready?" Freddie whispers to me outside the Big Brother house.

"I'm always ready!" I whisper yell at him. Carly, Freddie and I were waiting for them to call us inside the outside of the house **(They're about to go it them place where the people go when they're eliminated)**.

"Are you kids ready?" a man in all black asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Carly responded.

"Okay, the rest of the people are already inside the house you are going to be the special twist this summer and you are going to surprise them. They don't know who's coming in and you don't know who's in there. When you first walk in you can't talk, then Julie will tell you to go into the house and then – and only then – you can start talking, got it?" he asked

"Yeah," we said

"Alright, you can go in now." He motioned for us to go in, we did and we were in a big room with Julie Chen in it.

"Welcome," she said. "Are you ready for this?" _Why is she asking us questions if we can't even talk? _I wonder to myself. "when you step inside, there will be 9 other people in the house they aren't expecting you so now I'll ask you, are you ready to go inside the Big Brother house?" we nodded our heads. "Aright, just step thought this door." She said motioning to the door next to her. We all smiled at each other and walked though the door.

"OHMIGOD! Look it's Carly, Sam and Freddie!" we hear and then some people come around the corner and start screaming at us. We smile, not because it's fun to be screamed at (that's not fun at all), but because everyone that came around the corner, we knew them!

The people we saw were: Gibby, Tasha, Griffin, Wendy, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, T-Bo, Nevel, and Mandy. We were all chatting and catching up (well, all of us except Mandy and Nevel because they're still super creepy) when Mrs. Benson said,

"Wait they said that there would be 13 people here and there's only 12…" we all looked around and saw there were only 13 people in this room.

"Well, did you guys see anyone else when you were out there?" Wendy asked

"No, it was just us…" Freddie said

"Yeah, just us but who else could it be?" I asked, every one else shrugged their shoulders

"Houseguests please come to the living room." we hear Julie's voice from the TV screen in the living room.

We all go there and sit on the couches and look up to the TV, with her head on the screen.

"Well, you might be wondering were the 13th houseguest is, right?"

"Yeah," we all respond.

"Well they aren't coming today. But if you can guess that mystery person's identity with the two clues that I give you, anyone who gets the answer correct, gets a free Have pass."

"What does that mean?" I yell at her, and people start to chuckle.

"It means, Sam, that when you do and Have/Have Not competition and you are a Have Not, you can get out of being a Have Not that week."

"Oh," we say.

"Now, here are the clues, they will stay on the screen until tomorrow. 1. This person is related to one of you. 2. The gender is female. You can go into the Diary Room to make your guesses, you have until tomorrow to do so. Bye houseguests."

"Bye, Julie." We say and her head goes away and we see the clues that she said, instead. We all leave and me Carly and Freddie go get our luggage and find a room with three beds so we can all be together. We go into a room and it's just like the iCarly studio. There's no window or TV though and there's about 6 beds in here and only 2 of them had things on them. We put or stuff on the three beds that were in a row up against the wall. We were in order Carly, me, then Freddie. Freddie comes and sits with me on my bed and Carly sits on her bed.

"Okay," she says "So who do you think the 'mystery person' is?"

"Well, the person's related to one of us and is a girl so who does that leave?" Freddie says.

"Well there's Guppy, Gibby's little brother" I say

"Okay one, Guppy's a boy and two he's like 7 years old!" Carly says.

"Just tryin' to help." I said

"Wait what about T-Bo's sister?" Freddie asks

"Not to shabby Benson that could wor–" I gasp, thinking of another person that would fit perfectly.

"What?" Carly asks

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks concerned

"I think I know who the person is. But I just hope I'm wrong."

**A/N: Ooh who do you think the mystery person is? Anyone who guesses correct gets a special mention next chapter! And I need ideas for the HoH competition cuz I'm not very creative, and you can just tell me old ones that you remember or I'll just do some from this season. BTW, I recommend that you watch Big Brother and if you don't want to start in the middle of a season you should watch it next year! And don't forget to watch Big Brother After Dark and review! Next chapter will tell who the mystery person is and should have the first HoH competition! Tell me who you think should win! **

**Oh and thanks pbjforever, for adding this story to their favorites even before I had the first real chapter up... You're awesome!**


	3. iDon't Want Her Here!

**Chapter 2 iDon't Want Her Here!**

**A/N:**** Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Did I mention that this is my first multi-chapter fic? If I did, oh well. If I didn't lookie, another first! Now onto the chapter, but first:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on! **

**Oh****, one more thing these are the people that got the 'mystery person' thing right are:**

**pbjforever**

**xGoldxRosex**

**LooneyTunesBlondie7**

**Anonymous **

**AllSarcasmIntended**

**Sleepless Dreamer 22**

**Juliette Kavanagh**

**Yeah… I don't think it was all that hard to guess**** who it was because no one guessed wrong. So, onward and forward or whatever the expression is :)**

I woke up the next morning and looked around at the room I shared with Carly, Freddie, Gibby and Tasha. The only one there was Tasha, who was looking threw her hot pink suitcase.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I ask wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"I know that Freddie was talking about making breakfast with Carly and Gibby's in the shower." She answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what he's making." I said

"Have fun," She said pulling out a silver sparkly tank top

I walked out into the kitchen still in my pajamas, which were black short-shorts and I blue tank top. I found Freddie cooking some bacon and Carly sitting at the table talking to him.

"Hey guys" I say, I was about to say something else but I was interrupted by,

_**"Sam, please put on your microphone."**_

"Ugh!" I groan rolling my head back.

"I'll go get it for you." Freddie offers

"Thanks, just don't burn this bacon cuz I'm getting some!" I say pointing at him.

"Fine, I was gonna make you some anyway." He says, walking away "where is it anyway?"

"On the floor, between me and Carly's beds." I tell him. He nodded his head and walked into our room. Carly squealed and ran over to me. I stepped back against the counter, because she was kinda scaring me.

"What wrong with you?" I asked her

"You said thank you to Freddie!" she said and squealed again.

"Stop with the squealing, you're about to bust my eardrum! And so? Jeez, I said thanks, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? The 'big deal' is that you never say thank you! And you said it to the guy you 'hate'" she said putting quotation marks over 'hate'. I sighed,

"I don't… 'hate him' he's okay. And what's so wrong with thanking him once in a while? I thank you all the time!"

"Yeah, but this seems different."

"Different, how?" I ask flipping the bacon that was about to burn.

"Well –" she started, but she stopped when Freddie came coming towards us with my mic.

"Here ya go." He said, handing me my mic.

"Thanks, Benson" I said. I hooked them box on the back of my shorts and clipped the little mic on the front on my shirt. Carly looked and me like _'I told you so!'_

"Hey it's almost ready you want to get a plate?" Freddie says

"Yeah," I say

"Hey guys? I think we gotta talk about something really important."

"What?" Freddie and I said, and then we looked at each other.

"Houseguests, please come into the living room," I hear Julie's voice from the living room. Freddie turned off the stove and put the bacon on a plate. He handed it to me. I smiled and went to the living room with my plate of bacon (and yet me tell you, it was AMAZING!), with Freddie and Carly following me.

We sat down and everyone else was there, except for Spencer, who ran in a few seconds later saying, "I'm here, I'm here!"

"So," Julie said "You all cast your votes to who the mystery player was and only a few of you got the answer correct. This mystery person will be coming in a few minutes, but, let's review the clues. The person is related to somebody in the house and it's a female."

_**Ding dong**_

"And that's your person now." She said and her face went off the screen. We all ran out of the living room to the front door, that's by the kitchen and waited until the door opened. A girl about my age, my height, with my hair color and my face walked in. Yep, that's right; it's my twin sister Melanie.

"Sammie!" she squealed and ran over to hug me. I smiled at her – or I tried to, but I didn't try hard so it might have looked like a grimace – and hugged her back. "I'm here, did'ya miss me?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said dismissively, and I turned around and grabbed my plate from the living room and going in the backyard. Carly followed me. She stood in front of me glaring at me.

"What's up?" I ask, not understanding what was wrong with her

"Your _twin sister _just walked in the door and you just say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' and walk away! Now you go in there and have a real conversation with her."

"But –" I started but her glare got deeper, and I admit I got kinda scared. I sighed and said, "Okay, hold my bacon though." I handed her my bacon and walked back inside. I looked in the kitchen and only saw Spencer and Griffin talking. I sighed,

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Melanie?" I ask

"That super hot chick that walked in the doors a few minutes ago?" Griffin asked, see with him it's too hard to ask a simple question without him turning it into that.

"Dude, we're identical!" I exclaim, exasperated.

"I know," he said slowly looking me up and down, that hot, bad boy, pig. Yeah, I said hot no matter how irritating he can get he's still so hot you can bake cookies on him (yeah _that _hot!). I turned towards Spencer and said,

"Have _you _seen her?"

"Yeah she went in your room, with Freddie." Spencer said

"Hey, can you make spaghetti tacos here?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yeah possibly,"

"Awesome! Make me some!" I called walking towards my bedroom. I saw Melanie and Freddie in there. Melanie was sitting on the open bed, which is probley hers now, and Freddie was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," I said "What goes on?"

"Hi, why didn't you want to talk to me when I walked in?" Mel asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to you," I lied quickly "it's because there was this really awesome bacon and I didn't want it to get cold." Well it was half the truth, the bacon was really amazing but I didn't care if it was cold or not. I still would have eaten it.

"Oh, okay! So how have you been?" she asked. I sat down on my bed and got out some clothes to wear today.

"Okay," I said, then I turned towards Freddie and said "Benson, scratch my back!"

"No!" he said, standing up.

"Fine, then leave!" I screamed

"Why?" he yelled, walking closer to me.

"Because, I have to change!" I said waving the clothes in his face. "Now, get OUT!" I yelled, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

"Why'd you do that? We were talking,"

"I really had to change!" I said, starting to change into my purple t-shirt and dark blue ripped up skinny jeans.

"So, how's mom?"

"Fine, I guess. Our therapy's been making her better, y'know?"

"Yeah, that's good… what's been going on with you and Freddie?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? I think that you're gonna get together by the end of this whole thing." She said smartly.

"Dude, we're on TV right now and this whole conversation is being recorded I _really doubt _that I'll get with Freddie before this is over."

"So you'll get with him after this?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it," she said smiling.

"UGH!" I groaned and walked out the door, while putting my mic back on.

_**"****Please come inside the house, we will begin to prepare the HoH competition"**_

I walked into the kitchen, looking for Carly. I found her talking with Spencer at the big table.

"Carly!" I yelled

"What?" she yelled back

"C'mere!"

"Why are we yelling?" she asked, still yelling

"I don't know!"

"Can we stop?"

"Sure!"

"And," we yelled together "Now." We were back to normal and relaxed.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"The person that just walked in the door."

"What happened, you were getting along fine!" she asked getting irritated

"Yeah, but we all knew _that _wasn't gonna last long." I stated the obvious.

"But –"

"No buts she's was completely wrong about something and now I want her gone."

"Well you know what you gotta do, right?" she asked

_**"Please make your way to the backyard for the HoH competition."**_

"Yep."

* * *

><p>We were in little cubbie things with an object that had three sides and the sides had 'A' and 'B' and a blank side on it. <strong>(AN: I really don't know how to decribe it well, but there's a link to what it looks like on my profile. But this one had more sections and is outside.)** We were doing a quiz, but they haven't told us the topic yet, so we're just waiting for somebody to start talking. I was just about to say something when I heard,

"Hi houseguests."

"Hi Julie!" we respond

"So, in this HoH competition, we will be asking questions about a topic that some of you should know a lot about… SEDDIE!" **(A/N: Thanks xGoldxRosex, you're awesome for giving me that idea! Have fun on your holiday!)**

"WHAT!" I yelled. I heard some one else yell it too, and I'm guessing it was Benson.

"Yes Seddie, because a lot of people are knowledgeable about the topic it's very fair and anyone could win." She said. _Oh no _I thought _this isn't gonna be fun at all…_

"Okay, so when I ask a question, there will be two answers. Answer A and answer B. You will turn the dial in front of you so your answer choice is facing the front. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" everybody answered, well everybody except for me. I wasn't ready and I wasn't happy, but I had to win.

"First question: what is the Seddie color," Color? There's a Seddie color, yeah that's not weird… "A- Purple or B- Maroon." Ew, maroon? Freddie and I both hate maroon. I looked down and I saw that I was wearing a purple shirt and if I remember correctly he was wearing purple too, so I turned the dial to A.

"The correct answer is… A. Carly, Mandy and Mrs. Benson, please take a seat to your right." Wow, Carly didn't even know? Hm…

"Next question, what is the Seddie number, A- 19 or B- 8?" Umm… well, our first kiss was 8 seconds long so I'm gonna go with 8. I turned it to B and waited for Julie to talk.

"The correct answer is, B." she said "Griffin, Tasha and Nevel please take a seat to your right." Yay, I'm so awesome, I'm gonna win, but it's still a stupid topic… "Last question, what is the official Seddie song, A- Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove or B- Running Away by AM." I felt my jaw drop. How do these people know all of this stuff? Friggin' stalkers, seriously! Who knows the song that people have their first kiss to, other then the people who were kissing during it? Oh, this is unnerving me.

"Sam, we need an answer from you." Julie said, oh yeah I forgot to answer the question. I turned it to B and waited. "Gibby and Wendy please take a seat to your right. The people that are left are Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Melanie. Please take your boards out." I got my board and pen out.

"The person who gets closest to the actual number wins the HoH. The question is, how many different nicknames have Sam given Freddie?" I barely even know that but I had a list of them at home but I haven't seen it in about a year. I tried to count it in my head but there were too many too think of that quickly, so I put down 35. **(A/N: I took my own personal list of Freddie's nicknames and added three for safety, but if anyone knows the real number please tell me and I'll change it :D)**

"Please reveal your answers." I turned my board to the front and a few second later I hear,

"The answer is 35, Sam you have won Head of Household."

"Yeah!" I scream while jumping up and down. Carly ran over to me and hugged me.

"You did it!" she yelled.

"I did it!" I yelled back.

There were congratulations thrown around and Melanie walked over to me.

"Congrats, sis you did great!" she said, smiling

"Thanks, you almost won too. How'd you know all that stuff about me and Freddie anyway?"

"I didn't, I just guessed but I was way off on the nickname thing. I guessed, like, 50."

"Hey Sam? Congrats for winning I didn't know you knew all that stuff about Seddie." A voice behind me said, I turned around and said,

"Can it Benson, you made it all the way to the end too." I told him "And don't forget, I can send you home if I wanna." I said smugly

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" He said, pretending he was scared. I know I wouldn't ever send him home, and he knew it too.

**A/N: I finished writing th****is right before Locked Up premired so yay for me, that was my personal goal! I'm gonna go watch it now… okay I'm done (seriously, I stop writing just to watch it and now it's over), we got another new promo so yay! If you haven't seen it yet go see it, it's really funny and really weird! To the anonymous people and the people who have their PMs turned off,**

**Springleigh: Thanks! I do too (Jeff/Jordan all the way!)!**

**Anonymous: I do too, and yep you were right!**

**AllSarcasmIntended: Yep and thanks… have fun wherever you went!**

**Juliette Kavanagh: Thanks, is this soon enough? Yep you're right!**

**I gotta ask sothing too, next chapter is the nominations and the Have/Have Not competition. I wanna know who you want Sam to nominate and who do you want to lose the Have/Have Not (Sam automatically can't lose, if you wanted her to) competition. Thanks! Questions? Comments? You can do it all in a review :D Hearts Ya! Oh and vote in my poll, if you can!**


	4. iSave Him From Ticks

**A/N: Happy October! I don't really like October because it's getting colder, where I live (I don't like the cold). But here's a new chapter! I think I said that there was gonna be a Have/Have Not competition this chapter. If I did, I lied. But there is going to be a PoV competition next chapter (for reals this time). OKay here we go, but first,**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. I'm too tired to think of something funny and/or somewhat clever right now.**

"Oh my gosh! It's a ginormus ham!" I screamed and ran towards it. I took a bite and it was like eating in a blissful dream with a lot of food and… stuff you don't need to know about. The producers just gave me my key to the HoH room. Everyone filled in after me but I was barely paying attention to them because this is all I need. An awesome room, and a giant ham.

"Sam, you'll have all week to eat ham. Why don't you look around now." Carly said.

"Ugh," I put down my ham and said, "Fine, hey look here's my letter, want me to read it?"

"Yeah," they all responded.

"OK," I started to read,

"'Dear Sam, You know that I don't really like writing letters so I don't really know what to say. Congrats on making it on Big Brother, you know I love reality TV shows. I hope you're having fun and stuff. I got a new boyfriend, his name is Carter and he bought a new TV for your room, but I think I'm gonna break up with him soon though (he didn't buy me a TV!). I've been going to that therapist again and he told me put something 'heartfelt' in this letter so here it goes: I miss ya kid. I hope you win lots of money there. Love, Mom.' Well at least she's trying." I said.

The letter actually made me kinda happy. I was really glad she was trying now. When we finished that therapy, she got her own therapist and he's really been helping her (she hasn't worn a bikini _once _since her therapy started). _And _apparently I got a new TV so that's always good.

"Hey look," Freddie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's and old picture from the first iCarly."

"Really?" Carly and I said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Hey look it's Sam and Melanie's baby picture!" Wendy squealed, like it was the cutest thing ever, which it wasn't. I was a baby, and all babies look weird.

"Aww, we looked so cute, didn't we Sam?" Melanie said, in the same tone of voice that Wendy did.

"No." I said disgusted.

"Hey," Griffin said "Is that you?" he pointed at a picture of me at the beauty pageant that I did last year.

"Who else would it be?"

"The other one," he said pointing at Melanie.

"She didn't do pageants and why do you even care?" I asked

"…No reason." He said

"Okay… as fun as this has been, I'm gonna kick back with my ham and take a nap." I said. I decided that this fun shindig had to end. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

"Well," I heard Carly say "I guess she's done now. You guys can stay here or go somewhere else, I don't think she'll care." That's my best friend for ya! She knows me so well. A few minutes later I felt somebody get close to me. The person what really close but I was almost asleep and lazy so I didn't do anything about it. It smelled like a guy, and a familiar guy at that.

"Freddie, what are you doing over by Sam? She's sleeping, don't do anything stupid." Carly scolded Freddie in that motherly way that she does when Freddie and I are arguing about something stupid.

"I wasn't doing anything bad." He said. Why was he even by me? And how do I know how he smells?

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, everyone, except for Carly, Freddie and Spencer, were back downstairs. After everyone had left, I actually went to sleep. I was gonna fake it just so everyone would leave but the bed was so comfy! It was like a cloud or something else really soft.<p>

"Sam, you gotta get up now. We wanna talk to you." I hear Carly say in a sweet airy voice.

"Nooo." I mutter sleepily.

"Well, can you at least sit up so that we can talk to you?"

"Ugh, fine." I sat up and leaned againt the headboard.

"So, who are you gonna put up for elimination?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I have, like, a day left. Why do I have to decide now?"

"Because it's good to make a decision so that no one tries to change your mind."

"Whatever," I said fully awake now, "But this is stupid! Who am I supposed to put up, I just want everyone, other than me, to go!"

"Sam, it doesn't work that way.' Carly said.

"Well, it should!" I screamed and they cringed.

"Okay," Carly stretching out the world, she ran over to my table. She grabbed something and threw it at me. I caught it and moaned in pleasure… It was a Fatcake! I tore off the wrapper and stuffed the first once in my mouth.

"Sam slow down!" Freddie said, I glared at him and stepped back and put his hands up.

"So, who do you think I should put up?" I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back until Spencer said,

"Chew, swallow and then talk." Oh, that probably sounded like, "Smo ooh-ooh-ooh ink I swoud mut uh?" I took the chewed up Fatcake out of my mouth and repeated myself.

"Ew, Sam! Put the Fatcake back in your mouth." Carly said, while looking away.

"You're such a priss!" I told her.

"Sam," she said warningly, sometimes I think she acts more like my mom than my own mother does.

"Fine!" I said, putting my hands up in defeat. I finished eating it and said, "I'm not saying it again."

"Um, I dunno it's your decision why don't you think of someone?" Carly said.

"Because I know who I want to go home. I just wanna know who _you_ guys think should go home."

"Who do you want to go home?" Freddie asked.

"_That _is for me to know and you to figure out when she walks out the door."

"So it's a 'she'" Spencer said. Wait, what?

"I never said that!" I said defensively.

"Yeah you kinda did." Carly said.

"Oh, well that's all you're getting from me." I said, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I want Mandy and Nevel gone. Nevel keeps creeping around whispering 'You'll rue it!' and it's creepin' me out! And Mandy keeps on giving me Fladoodles every time I see her. And it's a small house! I see her every other minute!" Carly said. Oh yeah, I saw Mandy doing that one day.

"Yeah them or my mom." Freddie said shuddering. Ugh, I remember yesterday when she was trying to get Freddie to put on tick lotion. That wasn't fun…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Freddie, just put some on!"_

"_No! I'm sure there aren't any ticks in here!"_

"_Freddie!"_

"_Mom!"_

_Carly and I could hear it all the way from the kitchen, to our room. We were on the other side of the house._

"_Sam, go stop her. She's giving me a headache." Carly told me._

"_Why do I have to do it, you're the one with the headache!"_

"_Yes, but she hates me. All I would do is make her more persistent and louder."_

"_So, don't I make everyone loud?"_

"_Yes but she likes you." I just looked at her._

"_She doesn't like me!"_

"_Yeah she does–__Sam, just try something, please?"_

"_Ugh, whatever!" I got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. Almost everyone was sitting at the table, watching them. I took a deep breath and said,_

"_Hi Mrs. Benson!" in the most cheerful voice I could muster. She turned around mid-scream and said,_

"_Hello Samantha." I cringed at the use of my full name but I smiled and started talking again._

"_Is that your only bottle of anti-tick lotion?" I asked her, pointing at the bottle._

"_Yes it is. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I was wondering… if _I _could use some?" Freddie looked at me like I was crazy, but I just kept looking at Mrs. Benson._

"_Of course you can! You just need to–"_

"_I know how to read directions, just hand me the bottle."_

"_Alright, bring it back when you're done!"_

"_Okay, I will."_

_I walked out the back door while opening it. I smelled it and stretched my arm as far as it could go, it smelled terrible. There are no words to describe how terrible that was. I turned around to se if anybody was watching, no one was. So I swung my arm back and chucked the whole bottle over the wall._

_**Sam, don't do that.**_

"_Yeah, whatever." I called to the mystery voice. I walked back in and __apparently everyone left because it was just me and Freddie it the kitchen._

"_What did you do?" he asked._

"_Let's just say 'You're welcome.'" I said while walking away._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah, I really don't want to save you from Crazy again."

"You didn't save me!"

"Yeah she did!" Carly and Spencer said.

"No she didn't…" Freddie mumbled, more to himself than to us.

"What about you Spencer?" I asked

"_What_ about me?"

"Who do you think should go up for eviction?"

"Oh, well I, um… think… you, maybe should–I have to talk to my alliance!" he screamed and ran out the door.

"What?" we screamed back at him. He walked back in, relatively calmer and said,

"I have to talk about deviances, with other people that aren't you. So bye." And he walked back out the door.

"Toss me that remote over there," I told Carly. I caught it and pressed the 'On' button. The kitchen popped up on the TV screen.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked

"Lookin' to see who's in Spencer's little 'alliance'." We saw Wendy putting on make up in the bathroom. Gibby and Tasha hugging on his bed. Gross. Griffin and Melanie talking. Ahha. Spencer. He was talking to –

"T-Bo and my mom?" Freddie said "That's his alliance?"

"That's so sad, three people against ten other people." Carly said

"Don't show sympathy, that's how most people crack and go home." I told her.

_**Please come**__** inside so that Big Brother can set up tonight's PoV competition.**_

"Hey, do you think they have ribs here?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe…" Carly said questionably.

"Fredlumps, go get me some ribs."

"Did you not hear the 'maybe' that came out of Carly's mouth?" I glared at him, "Fine if you wanted me to leave you could have just said so." He walked out and shut the door behind him. Carly looked at me.

"What?" I asked her, but she just kept looking at me. "Carly, say something."

"Oh it's nothing, but I just wanna ask you something…" she said finally looking away from me.

"So ask it."

"What do you think of Freddie?"

"He's a nub?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Just a nub?"

"Yeah, a nub."

"Okay…"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing… nothing at all. Just, do you think that you could ever – y'know, l–"

"Nope, there's not any ribs here. Just chicken, steak and hamburger meat." Freddie said as he walked in the door.

"Can you make me some chicken?" I asked.

"I can make you some chicken."

"Cool, I'm gonna get myself pumped for the competition!"

"By eating?" Carly asked.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" I asked

"You know what? Never mind."

"Alright… So, chicken?"

"Let's do this." He said. We walked out the door and as we were walking down the stairs I turned to Carly and asked,

"What were you gonna ask me before?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I'll just ask you later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, what was she gonna ask her? It's not really hard to tell but still.**

**Thanks so much to: pbjforever, QueenV101, hannahpie45, Jay-JayHaven0115, HOLLA, Geekquality, PuRpLe DyNaMiTe, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, Juliette Kavanagh, silent rider7, XMizzTuraX, SamLovesYou1103, ChelseaRussell, Kaitley and 3 anon. people for reviewing. I heart you guys!**

**Jay-JayHaven0115: Um, thanks?**

**HOLLA: I love that! I think I'm gonna use it. But I can't remember Neon Factory at all, it might have been the one episode that I missed that season.**

**Juliette Kavanagh: No prob!**

**Anon 1: Thanks!**

**Anon 2: Mandy definatly annoys me too.**

**Anon 3: Awesome idea!**

**Okay so I've decided who is going to be in the final 3, yay! But there's still a poll for you to vote in, Who do you want to be America's Player! It's not really **necessary to have seeing as no one will really win anything, but I would love to see who your favorite person is! And now, review! It's for Doug the Diaper Guy! He's so weirdly awesome! Lysha OUT!****


End file.
